The invention relates to a film cassette with a storage chamber and a take-up chamber and also with a crosspiece which interconnects the said two chambers and the front side of the rear wall of which is constructed as a contact pressure surface for the film.
In known film cassettes of this kind the take-up chamber contains a take-up spool detachably connected via a friction gearing to a transport mechanism on the camera, and the inserted film is provided with a control perforation which can be scanned by the feeler of a locking device for the said transport mechanism. The provision both of a transport device and of a locking device is expensive.
An object of the invention is to simplify the film transport and to provide a film cassette which can be transported, in steps equal at all times, by a gripper operating in the zone of the crosspiece.